Traicion
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Nick y Mildred se reencuentran ¿Surgira el amor?


**DISCLAIMER:Esto no me pertenece... solo me gusta la pareja **

* * *

><p>Estaba en casa tomando el té cuando una visita inesperada llego a mi hogar supongo que me veía bastante deprimida para que me dijera que le contara lo que me pasaba y así lo hice.<p>

Todo comenzó el primer día de clases de Hettie me trajo tan buenos recuerdos de mi estancia en la Academia Cackle, al verla partir esperaba que ella tuviera una estadía tan maravillosa y llena de aventuras como la mía.

Un año después recibí un mensaje de mi tía pidiéndome que fuera a la academia en su representación imagine que seria por lo mismo que a mí me llamaban muy seguido a la oficina de la directora.

Así que aquí estaba yo de nuevo en mi antigua escuela, preguntándome que era lo que Hettie había hecho mientras caminaba por el lugar hacia la oficina llegaban a mi mente grandes recuerdos de amigas que hacia tanto tiempo no había visto. Llegue a la oficina, toque la puerta una cara familiar la abrió la pesadilla de mi estancia en Cackle y a la vez gracias a ella, me había convertido en una bruja dotada y acertada.

- Miss Hardbroom – saludo cortésmente

- Mildred Hubble – dice con ese tono duro que siempre usa

Ahora que veo bien pareciera que nada ha cambiado en la academia, al frente con Miss Cackle puedo ver a Hettie y otra chico la cual no conozco aunque supongo que debe de ser Belladonna o Cynthia sus mas acérrimas enemigas aunque se ahora que lo pienso mejor por lo que me ha contado en sus cartas ellas son mas duras que las mías.

- Miss Cackle – digo acercándome hasta quedar detrás de mi prima

- He escuchado grandes cosas de ti Mildred – dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sentir muy bien

- Lamento el retraso – oigo detrás de mi y no puedo creer lo que veo Nick Hobbes, nuestras miradas se juntan y no puedo evitar sonreírle – Mildred Hubble de todos lo lugares en los que he estado este es el ultimo en el esperaba verte – me dice con una sonrisa que hace mi corazón brincar

La conversación termina ahí, al igual que yo se pone detrás de la otra chica quien ahora solo mantiene la cabeza gacha, me pregunto cual será la relación perdiéndome así el inicio de la conversación.

- Descubrimos a Hettie y Cynthia – dice Miss Cackle y me pregunto haciendo que

- Esto no puede seguir, sus peleas afectan a las demás, hemos tratado pero si su comportamiento no mejora tendremos que expulsarlas – puedo sentir el enojo en la voz de la directora uno que nunca antes había demostrado conmigo

- Hare lo posible porque eso no suceda – dice Nick poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – estoy seguro que Mildred y yo podemos hablar con ellas y llegar a un acuerdo – porque mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido

- Así es – les aseguro – si nos permiten unos minutos a solas – sugiere mirando primero a Miss Cackle y después a Miss Hardbroom

Ellas salen dándonos un poco de espacio, al salir no puedo evitar escuchar a la otra chica sollozar – Cyan – la voz de Nick suena decepcionada. Se queda callado puede ver que estaba muy molesto así que decido aprovechar para hablarle a Hettie

- Yo se que no se llevan bien pero no creo que quieras ser expulsada – comienzo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – sabes lo mal que se pondrá tu madre si le digo que planean expulsarte – respiro hondo – se lo difícil que es no contratacar cuando te hacen algo – digo hablando por mi experiencia – por favor prométeme que intentaras no meterte en mas problemas – digo como casi una suplica, no puedo creer que mis maestras hayan que tenido que lidiar con esto

- Lo prometo – me dice aunque la verdad no sabría si creerle

- Esta bien – veo a Nick el esta hablando muy molesto con la chica que no ha dejado de llorar – no seas tan duro Nick – digo acercándome a el poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo – así éramos Ethel y yo cuando estudiábamos aquí… - digo intentando calmarlo

- Lo siento papá – dice la chica sorprendiéndome ante tal revelación

- Aléjate de los problemas y de Mona Hallow – habla irritado dándole la espalda a la chica

- ¿Tienes una hija? – pregunto muy sorprendida mirando detenidamente a la chica

- Hablamos en otro lugar – dice el saliendo de la oficina aun molesto

- Esta bien conozco un lugar cerca de aquí – propongo siguiéndolo

No tardamos mucho en llegar al café de la señora Dulce, es igual que como lo recuerdo, no hay más clientes que nosotros; así podíamos platicar mejor. Al principio era solo yo la que habla contándole algunas experiencias de mi estancia en la academia con el solo escuchando poco a poco el se va metiendo en la platica hasta reír de algunas de mis experiencias relatadas – ya no estas molesto – lo miro carcajearse como nunca antes

- Cyan me saca de mis casillas he hablado con ella cientos de veces acerca de su comportamiento, tendré que sacarla de la escuela – de nuevo su voz suena molesta

- Bueno molestándote tampoco lograras nada – opino intentando que piense bien las cosas

- Se por lo que paso pero… - se calla al ver que la señora Dulce traer su orden – a veces creo que no sirvo para esto – su mirada se fija al vacío

- ¿Qué paso con su madre? – pregunto sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho

- Murió cuando era una bebe y su padre murió unos años después de haber perdido su empresa que ahora pertenece a el padre de Ethel, ves por eso el odio a la chica y a tu… ¿que es de ti? – me pregunta confundido

- Prima – contesto para después tomar un bocado el pastel de queso que como siempre esta delicioso

- Supongo que no estoy preparado para esta responsabilidad – dice entristecido

- No creo que eso sea verdad – digo muy segura de mis palabras, intentando darle aliento

- No hablemos mas de esto te parece – sonrió al oírle decir eso. No quiero reconocerlo pero me ha gustado mucho haberlo encontrado después de algunos años - ¿Qué es lo que haces ahora? – pregunta tomando un sorbo de su té

No puedo creer que hayamos estado más de dos hora en el café platicando, no puedo creer que mi corazón lata tan fuerte cada vez que el se acerca y no puedo creer que en la primera cita haya terminado en su cama. No me arrepentía de nada.

Llevamos ya dos meses juntos y seria la primera vez que tuviera que lidiar con Cynthia que me tenia algo nerviosa pero se que ella es parte importante del hombre que amo, no puedo creer que lo diga en voz alta y menos que se lo haya dicho a el, el también me lo ha dicho y se siente tan bien ahora venia la parte difícil.

El día que llega Cynthia a casa supongo que se sorprende al verme ahí y al pasar lo días había logrado que se abriera un poco a mi aunque a veces creo que no le agrado mucho, se hace mas evidente al llevarlos a un comida familiar. Las cosas no fueron tan bien Hettie y Cynthia se hechizaron mutuamente y a nosotros nos toco deshacer sus desastres y las cosas fueron de mal es peor, sabia que ella no me quería a lado de Nick así que después de un terrible mes regreso a la escuela Nick y yo tuvimos que hablar sobre nuestra relación

- Creo que fuimos muy rápido – dice Nick sin mirarme

- Si tal vez debamos…- digo mirando con interés mis manos

- Terminar, no quiero que Cynthia tenga una escusa para portarse mal – me interrumpe dejándome asombrada ante lo dicho

- No crees que es extremo creo que… - trato que entienda que no quiero separarme de él

- Es lo mejor este mes has sido un infierno y… - me acerca a el y lo beso, el me corresponde

- Lo lograremos te lo aseguro – digo con una sonrisa al ver que esta dispuesto a intentarlo

Y si duramos unas semanas más juntos hasta que comenzaron la incesantes pelas por cosas sin sentido llegando al punto que el me engaño. Mañana voy a verlo después de dos meses, todo por Hettie y esta vez no estaba de humor. Cuando llegue el ya estaba ahí lo mire solo sentiría un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo siento Miss Cackle no me siento muy bien – digo saliendo de la oficina rápidamente. Vuelvo cuando ya me siento mas calmada – Miss Cackle estos problemas no volverán al menos por parte de Hettie, se cambiara de escuela – digo mirando como mis palabras sorprenden a mi prima como si nunca se hubiera esperado algo así

- ¿Estas segura Mildred? – me pregunta la directora supongo que nunca me había visto tan molesta

- Es lo mejor para evitar mas problemas – digo muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo

- Mildred no… - comienza Nick

- No te metas Nick – digo muy molesta con el, con Hettie, con todo – es mas prepárate Hetti nos vamos de una vez – le ordeno saliendo rápidamente de la oficina

Y ahora aquí estaba platicándole mi desastre de vida a una antigua enemiga.

- Pues como me cuentas las cosas y puedo decirte por experiencia – da un sorbo a su té – Cynthia tuvo que ver con su separación – la miro sorprendida – no pongas esa cara es algo que yo haría, ¡Eres tan ingenua! – dice mirándome haciéndome sentir un poco inexperta – lo raro es que el no se haya dado cuenta o si lo hizo pero no… - le indico que se detenga no quiero oír lo el final de esa oración – solo digo que es una posibilidad – se que me mira en cabeza solo escucho el "pero no le importo"

- Fui una tonta ¿Cierto? – digo a Ethel mirándola – todo lo que dijo fueron mentiras – siento mis ojos llorosos – lo peor es que si vinera y me pidiera perdón yo regresaría a su lado – las lagrimas corren por mis ojos

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – me pregunta

- No lo se – respondo ya mas calmada

Después de esa plática me entere que a Hettie le habían dado otra oportunidad en Cackle, mi tía me llamo para que fuera a resolver un problema mas aunque por lo que tenia entendido esta vez era culpa de Belladonna y Cynthia solo que esta vez me negué a ir, no quería verlo, estar alejados era lo mejor al menos para mi pero no pude ir muy lejos no al enterarme que estaba embarazada, quería que el supiera y a la vez no. Me arme de valor y fui a su casa no esperaba que Cynthia estuviera ahí.

- Mildred – me dice al abrirme la puerta

- Necesito hablar con tu padre – digo metiéndome en la casa comenzando a buscarlo pero no se encuentra - ¿Cuánto va a tardar? – pregunto sentándome en la sala

- No lo se salió con mi nueva madrastra – me dice con malicia

- Esperare a que vuelva – digo acomodándome en el sillón

Afortunadamente no tengo que esperar mucho, al entrar se que se sorprende de verme – Mildred ¿Qué haces aquí? – no puedo evitar sentir emoción al escuchar su voz

- Vine a decirte algo importante, seré muy breve – digo indicándole que se siente a mi lado – y privado – refiriéndome a Cynthia

- Ve a tu habitación – dice mirando a la chica irse gruñendo - ¿A que viniste? – me pregunta de forma seca

- Solo lee esto y después te diré – digo dándole un cuento

El comienza a leer en voz alta al mismo tiempo que yo grabo su voz:

"Había una vez un juguetero que fabricó un ejército de soldaditos de plomo, muy derechos y elegantes. Cada uno llevaba un fusil al hombro, una chaqueta roja, pantalones azules y un sombrero negro alto con una insignia dorada al frente. Al juguetero no le alcanzó el plomo para el último soldadito y lo tuvo que dejar sin una pierna…

A la mañana siguiente, la criada fue a limpiar la chimenea. En medio de las cenizas encontró un pedazo de plomo en forma de corazón. Al lado, negra como el carbón, estaba la lentejuela de la bailarina. Fin"

- El soldadito de plomo es un lindo cuento – digo mas para mi que para el – lo que viene a decirte es que estoy embarazada, solo quería que lo supieras – lo miro esperando ver aunque fuera algo de emoción pero no veo nada

- Me levanto y me voy de su casa sintiéndome como una idiota, me entregue totalmente para solo ser traicionada nuevamente por el.

Algunos días por las noches pongo los audífonos en mi barriga para que mi bebé pueda escuchar a su padre, quiero que lo ame pero a veces me pregunto que diré cuando pregunte por el. La verdad; que yo lo amo pero el no a mi o una historia fantástica sobre porque no esta a nuestro lado.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de mis padres así que no me fue extraño cuando mi tía llego de visita a la casa, lo que si me sorprendió fue mi prima no se suponía que ella debía estar en la escuela y lo mas impactante era que estaba pidiéndome perdón por haberse aliado con Cynthia para alejar a Nick de mi, cuanta razón había tenido Ethel

- Ya no importa mas Hettie – digo con una sonrisa triste

- Si importa porque van a tener un bebé, Cynthia y yo encontramos un hechizo en los libros prohibidos que puede controlar a una persona – me dice sin mirarme – le dije a Cynthia que debíamos dejarlo pero ella no me hizo caso – lagrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro

Eso me da una nueva esperanza, solo tengo que sacar a Nick de ese trance, sin meditarlo salgo de la casa con rapidez, primero voy por Ethel juntas no dirigimos a la academia Cackle, donde nos reunimos con la directora y Miss Hardbroom que al contarles la historia no parecen sorprendidas, están mas asombradas al ver que Ethel y yo nos hemos convertido en amigas, no solo eso si no también que estoy embarazada.

Hettie me había dicho donde estaba el libro, cuando lo encontramos nos dimos cuenta que la única que podía deshacerlo era quien lo había lanzado lo que nos dejaba con la pregunta ¿Cómo haríamos para lograr que Cynthia cooperara?

Ethel me sugirió que debíamos ir hasta ella y amenazarla con hechizarla, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos.

- Yo la convenceré – dice Miss Hardbroom desapareciendo dejándonos alrededor de una hora esperando. Para cuando regresa yo ya estoy mordiéndome las uñas – ha roto el hechizo – dice apareciéndose en la habitación – estoy segura que estará aquí buscándote – nos dice mirándome fijamente sonriéndome

No estoy muy segura que es lo que espero que pase; el recordara todo lo que no hemos dicho y hemos hecho o será como si nunca hubiera pasado para el. No tengo que esperar mucho el llega muy molesto a la oficina buscando a Cynthia parece sorprendido al verme, mas al ver mi abultado vientre.

- Mildred, Ethel ¿Qué hacen aquí? – nos pregunta algo confundido

- Yo le explicare señor Hobbes – dice Miss Cackle con dulzura

Ella le explica con calma lo que ha sucedido como Cynthia se ha aliado con Hettie para hechizarlo, como mi prima a sucumbido ante la culpa y confesado la verdad diciéndoles el sitio exacto donde sacaron el hechizo, como Miss Hardbroom fue a convencer a Cynthia de deshacerlo trayéndolos hasta ese momento.

- No recuerdo mucho – dice haciéndome temer lo peor no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar ahora pero no me separaría de Nick, no ahora que sabia que todas esa palabras hirientes no eran suyas – debo hablar con Cynthia – dice serio aunque la verdad puedo ver lo molesto que esta

- Cuando la chica llega puedo ver como su enojo ha aumentado, les pide a la directora unos minutos a solas cuando voy a salir me toma de la mano y me acerca a el – tu no Mildred – dice soltando mi mano para encarar a la chica – no se como pudiste hacer tal cosa sin sentir remordimiento, es mas que obvio para mi que no puedo confiar en ti – respira hondo – voy a regresarte con la abuela, de ahora en adelante vas a vivir con ella y… - puedo ver como comienza a llorar lo que muy a mi pesar me hizo sentir mal

- Padre, lo siento – dice ella entre lagrimas

- No Cynthia lo que hiciste fue… - comienza respirando profundo

- Un tontería – digo haciendo que lo dos me miren – y se que Cynthia no volverá hacer algo así – la miro dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – como familia superaremos esto – digo haciendo que Nick sonría al tomar su mano para guiarla a mi vientre

- Creo que le debes un disculpa a Mildred – dice Nick mirando a la chica quien ya esta mas tranquila

- Lo siento Mildred – se que solo lo ha dicho para complacer a Nick pero no importa

Juntos nos vamos de la academia hay tantas cosas de las que platicar pero hay tiempo, lo importante es que estamos juntos y comenzamos nuestra nueva vida en familia.

FIN


End file.
